


Chance Encounter

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), CyberSix
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crime Fighting, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Literary Quotes, Original Character(s), Saving Someone, Stopping a kidnapping, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Carmen ends up in the city of Meridiana, Argentina on a mission to stop another plan of V.I.L.E.  While she is at a fancy fundraiser banquet, she ends up in a fight to keep the target of the nefarious organization from being kidnapped.  Carmen also ends up meeting the local hero of the city.Someone by the codename: Cybersix.As well as meeting who that hero just might be during the day as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had an idea about this crossover since around season 3. But it wasn't until someone was making memes about season 4 that I finally decided to sit down and type it out into a fic. I am a little surprised that a post I made on my tumblr about such a crossover also got a lot of attention. I would have figured most would have never heard about Cybersix. I also knew that, because of Cybersix being a much smaller fandom, that I should just keep the fic in Carmen's POV. Surprisingly, she is also easier for me to write in her POV too.
> 
> Anyway, here is the fic for you all now! I hope you all enjoy reading it and let me know what you think!
> 
> This fic does take place before the end of season 4. Cybersix uses all pronouns but for each identity uses what is comfortable for them, i.e. Adrien is he, Cybersix is she, and strangers and inner thought is they. I kind of try to stick with that during the fic. Definitely genderfluid is how I portray them in this fic.

The entire place sparkled like a fairytale. It was blinding with the chandeliers that hung and glittered brightly high above. The walls and windows were draped in tulle that sparkled like it was composed completely of glitter. Among all the table’s tops, on top of the pristine white tablecloths, were glass sculptures cut into perfect bouquets. All of the decorations gave the interior of the building a fairytale-like quality. There was even a band that played soft music nearby, a drifting melody that flowed through the air.

“So beautiful and so realistic,” she murmured quietly to herself as she sat at her table, admiring both the exquisite handiwork and her surroundings at this banquet.

:: _Argentina’s national flower, Erythrina crista-galli. Though the tree is commonly called_ ceibo _, and which the epithet means-_ ::

“Cock’s comb,” Carmen finished for Player, reaching out to brush her fingers lightly against the glass replicates. She really wished she could touch a real one, to feel the softness of the petals. “Thank you for the impromptu flower lesson, Player. Now, let's get back to the mission at hand.”

She lifted her eyes away from the crystalline beauty to the crowds of people seated around her, which was definitely hiding the V.I.L.E. agents here to further continue their nefarious schemes. A quick scan proved nothing, even without the need of any specialized glasses. No one she could recognize were seated nearby. But they would definitely be here, given the occasion.

“Thank you, my distinguished guests for coming,” the speaker began to say into the podium microphone in front of all the crowd. He was wearing in a deep blue suit that highlighted the salt-and-pepper hair on top of his head as well as his medium skin. His voice was warm and friendly too. “We are so very pleased that so many would come to the charity event to help provide Meridiana with the help that so many of the poorer parts of the city needed.”

Carmen only half listened, already knowing why she was here for this event. 

Even though she was back in her birth country, Meridiana wasn’t quite as similar to Buenos Aires. There was a more mixed cultural feel to it that made her feel as though she wasn’t in just one place. But the city did have a view on its bay that she enjoyed seeing through her airplane window. She wondered if she would be able to see more of it after stopping V.I.L.E.

Clapping soon accompanied the end of the man’s speech and his quick bows and waves. 

Emilio Cardozo was the man of the hour, seeing as he was one of the main benefactors and the reason this charity was even going on. It was because of him that she knew V.I.L.E. would be striking this event, seeing as his wealth was widely known and could be potentially taken by such a nefarious organization to fund themselves.

Carmen watched him walk off the stage and shake a few hands of other prominent members of Meridiana society. Her eyes never lost sight of him as he continued to make his way through the crowds of finely dressed people. After taking a quick sip of the champagne, she noted him leaving the banquet to head outside and into the gardens on display.

That’s when she decided to make her move.

Smoothly, she got up from her chair and made her way through the crowds too. Her movements were fluid, avoiding those that she could see had a spark of interest in her. But she never let them get close enough, always melting back into the crowds.

 _Can’t stay and chit-chat_ , she thought to herself as she passed one of the serving tables before heading out the glass doors. It was there she saw more of the extravagant beauty for tonight’s event.

Lights hung in long strands and flickered in the trees. There were colored globes hanging freely from the branches, as well as more string lights that lined the pathways. Several garden tables were spread out, and their glass surfaces reflected back the lights that glowed around as well as the night sky above. A fountain gurgled nearly noiselessly off to one side of the small patio area, while the other had a beautiful Cockspur Coral tree in bloom with bountiful branches of flowers. A decadent enchantment that would have ensnared many.

Emilio had begun to take a small walk arm-and-arm with a woman in a deep hunter green ballroom gown. They were walking down one of the garden paths that were lined with small little garden lamps close to the ground. But, even with such low lighting, Carmen could see the silvery white hair of one of V.I.L.E. ferocious agents, who she did not expect to be undercover and without her claws.

At least, she hoped Tigress was clawless now.

Quickly, Carmen followed after them both at a good distance to both keep them in sight and not be detected. Neither appeared to notice her following them nor did anyone else.

“Player, Emilio is in my sights with Tigress, who is undercover,” Carmen murmured quietly to let Player have an update of the situation.

:: _Can tigers even hide their stripes, Red?_ ::

“I don’t want to find out if they can, but I sincerely doubt it. We can’t let V.I.L.E. succeed in their mission,” Carmen answered back the quip, waiting behind a corner in the path as the two continued to walk on and talk. The trees provided some more shadows to linger in, just to keep herself from being spotted. She wasn’t a fool to think that V.I.L.E. didn’t think she wasn’t here to stop them.

It was also there that she noticed that the two were being trailed by someone from up above and in the shadows. 

The figure appeared to be using the nearby walled terrace to be perched upon. The shadows of the night obscured much for her, but enough to let Carmen see that someone was definitely watching both Emilio and Tigress. Camren didn’t know which yet was under such watch, and she didn’t want to really find out. Keeping Emilio safe was her main priority and stopping V.I.L.E.’s plan.

So, when she saw Tigress' free hand move to her lower back and slip something out of the folds, that's when Carmen struck.

She dashed forward, even in the heels she was wearing, and caught Tigress' arm. Once she had a tight enough hold and pulled it up, the syringe dropped onto the ground. A snarling growl of anger and a yell soon told Carmen she was right on the money with who V.I.L.E. had sent here.

"What is going on here?!" Emilio cried out, stepping away from the two struggling women and glancing around for any help along the garden pathways.

"Can it, money bags!" Tigress yelled back, soon tucking herself forward to bring Carmen over her back. Once her arm was free, the long dark green satin gloves she wore were ripped under the strain of the claws that gave the agent her namesake.

She flexed them with sadistic glee on her face, "Finally! A challenge for this evening!"

Just before she engaged Carmen, who was readied her stance for a fight, the V.I.L.E. operative called out to the shadowy garden around them, "Take him away!"

It was then that Carmen witnessed several hulking men come out. At least that is what she assumed that they were men, given their appearance that looked akin to the Frankenstein of the movies she had watched with Ivy and Zack. They moved out from the shadows and reached for Emilio. Their bulked arms managed to grab the scared man as he tried to flee. He began to struggle, before one put a cloth up to Emilio's mouth. He was sagging in those arms mid-yell soon enough.

"You won't be getting away with this!" Carmen yelled at, running towards the towering men and by-passing Tigress altogether. If V.I.L.E. wanted Emilio here in Meridiana, then she was going to stop them here and now.

That, however, was a good plan in her mind. It needed some readjustments when the other hulking man batted her away with a strength that left Carmen staggering and falling away, breathless. They didn't just look strong, but they were really strong too!

As she stumbled away, Carmen ducked her head to not hit by a swipe from Tigress. Now it was a fight, one-on-three.

“Aww, is Little Red out-matched now?” Tigress cooed out in faux-caring voice, grinning and ducking away from a roundhouse kick. She then went on the offense, backing Carmen further and further away from the target.

“Get him out of here!” she yelled to both the hulking men, while feeling her feet being swept out from underneath her. As Carmen tried to dash by her and over to the two men and Emilio, Tigress reached out and grabbed her ankle, “Not so fast!”

Carmen hit the ground, wincing and feeling the rocks of the pathway digging into her cheeks. But she shook away the pain when she saw those Frankenstein-esque men still taking Emilio away. She couldn’t let them do that! Part of her wished she had brought Zack or Ivy in as back-up.

As she tried to push her away back up and get back onto her feet, Tigress dug her claws in hard into her ankle. That left Carmen crying out and kicking back to dislodge the V.I.L.E. agent from her hold. Her eyes jumped from glancing behind her at the irate woman to the two men’s backs as they continued to walk away.

But as she watched them leave, soon a dark, slim shape descended from the shadows of the night above. The figure’s feet landed onto one of the men’s shoulders, and, using their bodyweight, sent the man back into the garden. He tripped over one of the many exposed roots and slammed hard back against the tree. There was a definite cracking noise that Carmen couldn’t figure out if it was from the tree or the man.

The other man, holding Emilio and surprised by the new figure, dodged a kick from the assailant, who’s cape fluttered behind them with each attack. They moved with fluid and grace, which surprised Carmen.

It also seemed to surprise Tigress enough to loosen her hold just enough for Carmen to pull her ankle free, roll forward, and turn and face the V.I.L.E. agent. Even if she didn’t know who this stranger was now that entered the fight, Carmen counted on them being an ally -for now.

Tigress took quick stock of what had soon happened, glancing between Carmen and this rogue stranger still fighting against the hulking man of her accomplice. Once she snorted, it seemed she deemed herself the only one to take Emilio away. She dove forward, evading Carmen’s attacks, and pulled free the unconscious man to let the hulking brute deal with both of these two.

“See ya later, Red- Ugh!” In mid-sentence, the stranger’s black boot caught her in the chest as she was pulling Emilio away. Tigress stumbled backwards away, dropping Emilio as she gasped for air and wheezed out, “What is in that boot!?”

The black suit wearing stranger finished off the second hulking man, vaulting over his shoulders and slamming him backwards into another of the thicker trees in the gardens. There was an easy finesse to which they moved, Carmen watching with a trained eye before she hurried over to Emilio, still passed out and laying on his side on the ground. Once she managed to pick him up and sling his arm over her shoulder, she watched as the stranger stalked over to the downed V.I.L.E. agent.

“You should be worried about the police-” they began to say, before bringing their arms up to protect themself as Tigress jumped up at them with her claws out. After distracting them enough, the agent was quick to leave the scene of the would-be kidnapping.

Now it was just Carmen, basically carrying Emilio, and this stranger who were the ones left conscious now. The two hulking men looked out of it, for now.

:: _Police have been contacted, Red._ ::

“Thanks, Player,” she murmured back, before watching as the stranger walked forward a few steps towards her. Carmen was quick to take a step back and give them a furrowed, sharp look.

The stranger stopped, raising up their hands, and reassured her, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’m not worried about me,” Carmen answered back, still not letting her guard down even with the softness to their voice. She wasn’t worried about herself, as she said, but for Emilio. He had been through enough for this evening.

“I’m not going to hurt him either. I was trying to keep him safe as well from being taken by those Fixed Ideas-”

““Fixed Ideas”?” Carmen repeated, not knowing just what or who that was. She then shook her head and continued to say, “well, whoever they are, they were also working with a V.I.L.E. agent, and that’s never a good thing.”

“V.I.L.E.? I've never heard of such an organization. Those men are the...creations of a man named Von Reichter and-”

Their conversation was cut short when shouts and police sirens were heard and rapidly approaching. Carmen glanced back the way they had all come through the paths, before she looked over to the stranger. They also had a calculating gaze of an escape plan. It reassured her that this might not have been the first time this vigilante has done this and given credit that they weren’t here to further any of V.I.L.E.’s schemes.

She still didn’t know WHO they were either.

So, before either of them had to leave the scene of this would-be crime, Carmen quickly asked, “Who are you?”

The stranger gave her a soft smile once they were asked, tipping their head a bit in a small nod, “Cybersix.”

Carmen heard Player saying that he was going to be looking them up, and she soon smiled back at them, “Nice to meet you, Cybersix, and thank you for helping me. Name’s Carmen. Carmen Sandiego.”

“I’ll remember that,” Cybersix told her, hurrying over to the shadowy trees among the gardens. In one moment, Carmen could see them, and then the next she couldn’t. It was only when they jumped and ascended to the rooftops nearby that she could spot them again. There she also could have sworn to see a panther-like shape next to Cybersix.

Whatever that was, both were gone in nearly a blink. Carmen was impressed, before she too had to have a disappearing act. Emilio was left resting against one of the stone benches for concerned guests and police to find.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

"-and then an actual cape-wearing superhero dropped down to help you, Carm'?"

Carmen pushed open the door to the small cafe, not doing much to stop the small grin from her lips. She saw that Ivy looked annoyed with how excited her brother was but also a little interested in finding out her answer as well. Then again, she couldn't blame them. She had met with apparently a local hero around here in Meridiana.

"Apparently so. Player looked into local news, and this "Cybersix" has been around for quite some time."

They walked over to the open table, taking a seat while the conversation continued. Carmen did, however, notice that the two men seated in the table next to theirs went oddly quiet and definitely listening in to their conversation. But she gave them the benefit of the doubt that they were listening in to the news they were talking about rather than themselves.

"Sounds wicked awesome! Swooping in and saving the day! That's a great life to have!"

"Zack, you dummy, and we just sit around doing nothing?"

Both men looked professional and were wearing nice slacks and white button up shirts. The blond man was a little taller and larger. He was definitely not used to listening in with how much his eyes bounced back and forth between their table and his friend. The dark-haired one looked a little more controlled, though there was some recognition on his face. She couldn't quite place on where they worked, yet.

"I'm just saying that it would be cool to meet this other hero. Maybe Player could help us find them. Might be good to have another friend and ally around the world to help us out."

"Zack's not wrong," Carmen mused aloud, although her attention wasn't a hundred percent in the current conversation. She took a sip of the coffee that had been brought to their table, enjoying it after a quick splash of milk into it.

The men at the other table continued to idly watch them and listen in.

Have they seen her in the news? But, if so, then that tight-lipped look didn't really belong, since the world knew that Carmen Sandiego stole only what had already been stolen and returned it back to the rightful owners.

It was when their eyes met, hers with the dark-haired man, that something clicked in recognition for her too. Her brain was sharp enough to realize that connection, as well as her instincts telling her this wasn't just a stranger. All the training from V.I.L.E. leaded to her being able to pick apart a guise. She had met this person before. 

They certainly had also been dressed much differently too.

"Well," Carmen began, cutting off the current back-and-forth between the siblings, "I am very grateful for their help. They helped stop a nefarious crime from taking place and allowed Emilio to continue on his mission of donating money to the poorer districts. A hero in my books."

Her eyes never left the dark-haired man's as she spoke. If her instincts were right -and rarely they were wrong-, then she knew who they were. She also wanted to make sure that the other knew that as well.

:: _Red, anything I should be concerned about?_ ::

The dark-haired man continued to give her a hard stare, weighing options in his thoughts. Then there was a small change, an acceptance that he had been found out. Instead of worrying too much, he nodded his head and turned his attention back to the other man he sat with. A hushed conversation happened between them that Carmen didn't necessarily want to eavesdrop on.

She turned her attention back to her own friends, who both were giving her weird looks and following her previous line of sight. But a simple shake of her head stopped them from asking. At least, for right now.

"Player, if you could," Carmen asked of him, knowing she didn't need to say more for him to understand. She even doubted that he hadn’t really been itching to look them up through the security cameras.

A few moments passed before Player's voice began to tell her what he had found. The two siblings had decided to indulge more in the breakfast food of the cafe, though doing so loud enough to it didn't seem suspicious as Carmen spoke with Player.

:: _His name is Adrian Seidelman. Teaches English literature at a high school nearby, and graduated college with a major in humanities literature. Even wrote a B.A thesis that was titled "The Canterbury Tales and Dadaism in Modern English." Seems clean, with a spotless record. Friend with him is a co-worker named Lucas Amato._ ::

:: _So, are we thinking that “Adrian” is really Cybersix?_ ::

Carmen knew that with all that information, there was a way to get in contact with Adrian as well. She hesitated for a moment on what to do, since they appeared to be a teacher by day and superhero, as Zack said, by night. Neither indicated ulterior and foul motives. That kind of life required a delicate balancing act that she didn’t know if Lucas was in on or not.

“I have my thoughts,” she answered Player back, before sipping the last drink of her coffee. Zack and Ivy take the hint that they all should be heading out, nodding to her and standing up. Both head out before Carmen, still chatting between them about this and that.

After watching them with a smile on her lips, she turned to face the two men at the table. Both of them were looking up at her with waiting looks.

“Can I help you-” Adrian asked, voice taking on the more masculine sound that Carmen would assume helps keep this facade from falling short. 

It was very clear to her that it wasn’t just the case of mistaken identity or any familial relations. 

Adrian was Cybersix.

““ _And whether we shall meet again I know not./ Therefore our everlasting farewell take.”_ ”

The quote caught both men off-guard, though Lucas looked slightly more confused than his colleague. Adrian, on the other hand, quickly caught on to the quote she had recited from _Julius Caesar_ , and nodded back with a smile of their own on their lips. She was glad that they appeared to understand and were agreeable as they had been as Cybersix.

““ _If we do meet again, why, we shall smile,_ ” Adrian then began to quote effortlessly back to her, “ _If not, why then, this parting was well made.”_ ”

“Thank you for your help last night,” Carmen thanked, soon taking her leave once doing so. She heard the responding “You’re welcome” from behind her as she stepped out of the cafe and into the bright morning in Meridiana.

She was glad that there were more people in this world that wished to do good and did good. It reminded her that people from every part of the world were willing to help others unselfishly. 

Carmen also hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time she would meet and work together with Cybersix.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit [my tumblr](https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk more!


End file.
